Thunder Road
by Crazychicke
Summary: Klaus is competing at Thunder Road, he asks Elijah to be his second. Hayley is dealing with the news that she might be pregnant & Cami is struggling with her feelings for Elijah. Carnival ending included. The Originals/Grease AU. T Birds: Marcel, Kol, Josh. Pink Ladies: Rebekah, Davina, Caroline. Feedback welcomed.


**Disclaimer: Rights belong to their respected owners. A/N: Grease/AU with The Originals' cast.**

**Cast: Klaus, Elijah = Kenickie & Danny. Hayley, Cami = Rizzo & Sandy. Marcel, Kol & Josh = Toodie, Putsey & Sonny. Frenchie, Marty, Jan = Rebekah, Caroline & Davina. Sophie, Mikael = ChaCha, Scorpion guy.**

**1.**

**Thunder Road**

Klaus is bent over his car giving it a good polish and admiring the lightning streak they painted on it in auto shop. She was beautiful, and that was no exaggeration. He ran his twin combs through his hair, making sure to twirl his fingers through the curl at the front and adjusted his T-bird jacket. He turned to Elijah with a worried expression.

"Hey Elijah, uh," Klaus stared at his feet. "We've been brothers a long time, right?"

"Yeah?" Elijah answers.

"You know at the drive in, in the movie, and there was like a duel, and the guy's best friend went with him, and like, was his lieutenant, like a second, you know?"

"Yeah, so?" Elijah said, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah, well, I thought maybe you could be my second at thunder road," Klaus looks up at Elijah.

"What do you mean, you want me to drive with you, or what?" Elijah asked.

Klaus hesitates, then smiles slowly letting his meaning sink in. Elijah grabs his neck and gives him a hug, they pull apart quickly, Klaus runs his comb through his hair, and Elijah can feel Josh, Kol and Marcel watching them even though they were meant to be polishing the car. Elijah tells them to get back to work, and Klaus hops into the driver's seat, staring out at Rydell High, as though hoping to see Hayley on the steps, but she isn't there, she hasn't been around since their fight. Sadly, he turns on the ignition and drives to thunder road, wondering if things would change between them, if he won. Elijah gave him an encouraging smile.

Cami has finished her classes, and hurries outside, bumping into Hayley on the way out. They catch each other's gaze. Cami is the first to speak, she smiles in a friendly way.

"Oh hello, Hayley, you going to Thunder Road?" Cami asked, carrying psych books in her arms.

"Not a chance," Hayley said, Cami wondered if something else was bothering her.

"I have to go, I have to talk to Elijah," she says, wistfully.

"Unless you've got wheels and a motor, he won't know you're alive," Hayley says bitterly.

"Listen, Hayley, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but if there's anything I can do...?"

"Oh, I can take care of myself, and anyone else that comes along. You think I don't know what people are saying about me?" Hayley snaps. Cami turns to leave. "Hey!" Cami stops. "Thanks," Hayley smiles, appreciatively. Cami nods, and leaves, hoping she doesn't miss the start of the race.

There are cars everywhere at Thunder road. Mikael and his gang are taking up most of the road, he smirks when Klaus parks the car, and Elijah, Kol, Marcel and Josh hit the pavement. Mikael wraps his arm around Sophie, like she's his prize, and Klaus can barely even remember the dance, and how Sophie had come as his date to make Hayley jealous. It had backfired though, because Hayley had asked Mikael, just to piss him off. He was glad things had gone back to normal, sort of. Even Elijah had regrets from that night, having lied to Cami about knowing Sophie.

"So you guys think you've got a winner there, huh?" Mikael scoffs, Sophie leans into him, smirking.

"That's right," Klaus states, holding his head high and ignoring the jeers from the Scorpions.

"Well, it takes more than a coat of paint, to make it at Thunder Road, _boy_..." Mikael said.

"Oh yeah?" Klaus muttered, though he didn't expect an explanation.

"You guys aren't thinking about changing your mind are you?" Mikael hissed.

"No way," Klaus answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Good, because we're racing for pinks!"

"Pinks?" Elijah queried, coming up to stand with Klaus.

"_Pinks you punk, _pinkslips, ownership papers!" Mikael spits out, laughing at Elijah when he lunges forward to punch him for his rudeness and the T-birds drag him back.

Klaus promises to handle the situation. Mikael returns to his black car where Sophie is sitting, wearing a yellow scarf around her neck, and pulls something from her neck. Mikael grins stupidly.

"What did she give him?" Rebekah asked, squinting into the sun, and adjusting her white sunglasses.

"A lock of hair, from her chest!" Caroline muttered, disgusted. She smoked a cigarette and rolled her eyes as Sophie and Mikael make out against the car. Davina frowned, moving away from their spot, disheartened for Klaus. She felt bad too because he and Hayley had broken up and she wasn't coming to support him.

"Poor Klaus!" Davina said with a sigh. Something glittered on the cement. "See a penny pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck!" She raised the penny triumphantly to the sky, and Rebekah and Caroline rushed over to see. Caroline took the penny and offered it to Klaus as a good luck charm.

"Here, Klaus, I've brought you a little something for good luck, oops!" she said, when it dropped from her fingers. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said holding her cigarette up.

"It's okay, I've got it, love, " Klaus said, leaning down beneath the car to get it. Unaware, Marcel swung open the car door just as Klaus pulled himself up, and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately, Mikael, Sophie and the rest of their gang had seen. They were laughing hysterically and beating their hands on the cars like an impending warrior's drum.

"Idiot! What did you do that for?" Elijah rounded on Marcel, as Klaus groaned, groggily.

"Sorry, but I didn't know he was there. Why was he there?" Marcel complained.

"It's ok, I'm fine, I'm just seeing two of you, mate," Klaus chuckled as Elijah checked on him.

"Well, he can't drive now," Rebekah warned. "It's too dangerous." Kol nodded in unison.

Elijah helped Klaus to sit up, thinking back over what they had discussed earlier. "Look, you want me to drive as your second? I'll do it, just say the word, brother." Klaus' nod was enough. Elijah patted Klaus' back and took the car keys, putting on his persona, gritting his teeth, and letting the engine roar to life. Cami wandered down the steep divide, sitting down in her long skirt, and bumping her elbows against her knees. Her adrenaline pumped as she witnessed Elijah driving to the starting off point.

Mikael shouts at Elijah from his car. "Hey! Rules are there ain't no rules, to the second bridge and back, and the first one back, wins!" He grins like Elijah doesn't stand a chance. The girl, Sophie stands between the cars a little further off, grinning at Mikael, and Cami sees her waving her scarf like it's a flag. Then, they're off, and Cami bites her fingernails, suddenly scared, but when she sees Rebekah, Davina, Kol, Marcel, Josh and even Klaus cheering Elijah on, she smiles and watches the race with excitement flooding through her.

Both Elijah and Mikael are neck and neck most of the way, then Elijah is in front, and Cami notices why Thunder road is so notorious. Mikael doesn't fight fair. She hugs her knees, biting her lips as a knife saws through the panelling of the car. Elijah notices and pulls back, then they reach the second bridge, and they're coming back. Elijah climbs up the basin, and the crowd are screaming a mixture of encouragement and jeers. Elijah's hubcaps are removed by the saw, then he's soaring down the basin, and Mikael isn't watching, there's water from the drain, and Elijah cuts off in front of the other car. Sandy can see what's about to happen, and so can her friends, but they hold their breaths, anyway. Elijah hit the ramp and flew through the air, landing in front of Mikael for the second time! Water splashes up around the car and Mikael skids to a halt, pummelling his fists into the steering wheel, defeated.

Elijah grins, pulling over and suddenly Klaus is thumping his back, congratulating him. Kol and Josh are practically pulling him out of the car, they're so excited. Marcel turns off the engine, and flips the keys into his hand, with a sigh. Caroline is hugging Elijah, and Rebekah stops celebrating for a moment, looking around at the disheartened scorpions, and notices Cami, giving her a wave to come on down. When she shakes her head, Rebekah knots her eyebrows and goes to meet her.

"Cami, Elijah won, isn't that great! What's the matter?" Rebekah asked, removing her sunglasses. "Aren't you happy?" Cami was happy that Elijah was unscathed, but she herself, felt lost, she sighed. "No, not really, Rebekah, but I think I know of a way I could be. Can you help me? Can I come over to your place?" Rebekah nodded, wrapping her arms around Cami's shoulder. "Sure!"

It's the last day of school, and everyone bursts through the doors, chucking their papers in the air, exuberantly. Caroline wanders over to the fairy floss stall, already with one in hand, she asks for another to give to Josh. Kol and Marcel are reading over their report cards, they've both flunked Phis-Ed. Klaus is screaming out Hayley's name as she sits on the Ferris Wheel with Rebekah. He seems anxious, and Hayley smiles to herself. "Hayley, get off that thing! It's bad for the baby!"

"Forget it, it was a false alarm!" Hayley screams down at him.

"What?" he said, running towards her so he could meet her.

"I'm not pregnant!" she screamed, happily. Rebekah grinned and laughed. The Ferris wheel stopped, and they both removed the brace. Klaus wasn't done yet. He leaned against the Ferris wheel.

"Look, I'll make an honest woman, out of ya," he said, seriously.

"Listen fella, this is a line I ain't biting," Hayley said, brushing her hands together and walking passed.

Klaus grabbed her shoulders, pulling her gently to face him. His right hand pulled her waist towards his. "That's a bonafide offer!" he said, as Hayley put her arms around his neck, contemplating it.

Klaus leaned in to kiss her. "Well, it ain't moonlight and roses," she said, meeting his lips half way. He deepened the kiss, and she wrapped herself tightly into him, feeling happier than ever.

Elijah felt a little anxious walking through the crowd without his T-bird jacket on, but he had promised Cami that he'd try, and he wanted to show her how serious he felt their relationship to be.

Kol, Marcel and Josh looked appalled by his choice. He smiled, adjusting his sleeves.

Marcel scoffed. "Elijah Mikaelson, turned jock?"

"That's right, I did," Elijah said, with no regrets. Kol chewed on a toothpick, while Josh stared, as though he hadn't heard correctly. "Well you guys, can't follow a leader all your lives, can you?" At their insulted faces he continues, with a sigh. "Oh come on, guys, you know you mean a lot to me, it's just that Cami does too, and I'm going to do anything I can to get her, that's all..."

Kol rolls his eyes, and is startled by a newcomer, speechless he pats Marcel on the shoulder to get his attention. Marcel pats Josh, and wolf whistles alert Elijah to the girl standing in the middle of the carnival. His jaw drops in surprise as he realises it's Cami.

"Cami?!"

"Tell me about it, stud!" she says, inhaling a cigarette. She looks over her shoulder for help. Caroline, shows her how to get rid of it. She flicks it onto the ground, squashing it out with her new red heels, she had borrowed from Rebekah. Smiling, she was please to see Elijah's attention had not wavered. ChaCha had nothing on her now. Her hair was no longer straight, but curled and short, she has glitzy gold earrings, and wore bold red lipstick. She'd practically been sewn into her new leather pants, and loved the feel of her new leather jacket. She puts her hands on her hips, walked up to Elijah and jabbed him in the chest: "You better shape up, because I need a man, and my heart is set on you."

Kol took Davina's hand and they ran over to get some fairy floss. Josh and Marcel started to chat about the future, and Rebekah came out of nowhere, out of breath and announced that Klaus and Hayley had made up. Cami was happy for them as she leaned against Elijah's chest, and felt content with his arm around her. Caroline hooked her arm through Josh's suddenly disappointed, "Well, what are we going to do after graduation?" Josh nodded, and Davina agreed, holding tightly onto Kol like he might disappear into thin air.

"Yeah, what if we never see each other again?"

"Nah, that'll never happen," Elijah grinned, starting off.

Klaus broke away from Hayley and hooted with glee, ruffling Elijah's hair. He put his arm around Cami, and Hayley walked beside Elijah. Marcel and Rebekah ran over to follow, smiling and laughing, and Josh and Caroline exchanged looks, then skipped over, pulling Davina and Kol apart as they shared some fairy floss and a kiss. Neither seemed to mind as they went to pick up their year books, and hit the rest of the rides together.

_We'll always be together_, Cami thought, snuggling up to Elijah.

**A/N: OMG, my mind is so random! I was having Camilijah, Kolvina and Klayley feels, thought I'd take a stab in the dark at adapting my favourite musical into an Originals AU, and I thought Caroline would be perfect as Marty. Hope you liked it. Please review! **


End file.
